All's fair in love and war
by Smithereens1982
Summary: Sakura ran away long ago, now she's part of a powerful missing nin group. She'll kill on demand, she's coldblooded and she loves no one. Kinda like Sasuke! SasuSaku


**Disclaimer - If i own naruto, then what am i doing writing Fan Fiction?**

Only a man who knows what it is like to be defeated can  
reach down to the bottom of his soul and come up with  
the extra ounce of power it takes to win when the match  
is even

**All's Fair in love and War **  
**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Sakura age 12  
Hidden village of Leaf 8: 38 pm**

"Are you ok with this, I mean _really_." She gave my hand a squeeze, searching my eyes for any sign of emotion. Sadly she only got an invisible wall, preventing her to see what was _really _going on in my mind.

Casting my eyes down I gave her a pitiful smile, telling her with my green orbs everything was… different. I didn't know how to explain it, I knew what was going on but it just hadn't hit me yet. It has been, I want to say two months now, since the past events. I had a felling that when I finally realize that this was _actually_ happening, it would feel like my stomach was stuck in my throat (and no, not like the feeling you get when you're in love).

I finally looked up, I wish I hadn't for my mother was on the verge of crying. "Its fine, I'm fine. You guy's will get through this. _we'll pay them back….somehow_." The room suddenly was quite, I hated the silence. I felt like it was mocking me, telling me that I was wrong. It was like my mother didn't want to tell me the bad news so she let nature take its course.

"We are going to lose everything…" I said calmly, a hint of sadness in my voice. "…aren't we?" Her answer was a single tear falling down her face. I know she was trying to stay strong, for _my_ sake, for the _families' _sake. She bit her lip trying to keep the rest of the tears in, her face turning red in the process. I rubbed her back, telling her it would be all right. We both knew better. She started to sob loudly; all I could do was comfort her. I was never good at doing this, it was always so awkward, but this time I would make an exception.

"_You're_ going to lose everything Sakura. _You are_." She burst into tears. "Not us…" I looked at her in shock. What did she mean that _I_ was going to lose everything? "We… um. Well this is not very easy to say but, we sold…" She paused looking away. "…**you**." This is when the whole thing hit me… hard. I was sold as a slave so my parents could live another day. _Great, thanks Mom and Dad, I love you to_. Life will never be the same. This was them reason my mother was crying… this would be my…_fate_?

Wiping her tears away she stood up, and walked to my open door mumbling a 'Good bye and good luck' in the process. I caught glimpse of my dad as the door was quietly shut. He looked _pissed_. "Pack your bags. You'll be leaving tomorrow." My dad yelled through the door. I got up, not to pack my bags (I didn't need them where I was going) but to open the window. I stuffed all my money in my pockets – only a few yen – and jumped out the window. **This is the point in my life called running away.**

* * *

**Seven years later –  
Hidden village of Rock 12: 47 pm**

This is where my life starts to take a turn for the worse. You see the girl passed out on the floor, down there

in the club? Yeh, that's me, on a 'mission' from my son of a bitch leader. Your probably wondering where my friends are; Ino, TenTen and Hinata, right? It's been years, people change, me mostly. I've been charged

with murder… well _murders_ so I'm always on the run with my group (we'll get to them later). You're now wondering how sweet innocent Sakura could 'kill' someone. Again, things have changed, I had to kill people who got in my way of freedom. It's ironic though. Now I can't have freedom because of the murders I committed. So I joined a group of violate missing ninjas, hoping to find safety. I know, not the smartest move. I guess they all rubbed off on me, considering I could kill anyone (including them) without breaking a sweat. Now back to me. Passed out. On. The. Floor. _Great_, I know.

Now pay attention, see that guy scooping me up and putting me in the booth. No he is not taking advantage of the current situation. He is trying to force me to go back to the dammed village of the leaf, Konoha. That's _Neji_; you know the guy with the white eye's who only cares about his _destiny_? Yep, that's _him_.

In the old days, before I ran away, Neji and I met through Hinata and dated for awhile. Even though we broke up, Neji and I remained friends, _best_ friends.

"Sakura-san… come on, wake up. We're going home." He gave my face a gentle slap to wake me up. Groaning, I opened my eyes to see the only person who hadn't given up on me. Yep all these years he always stuck by my side (Naruto gave up on me and Sasuke a year after my escape). Now that I was awake, he pinned me to the seat of the booth so I wouldn't try to walk away (more like run) "Don't do anything you'll regret later…" I leaned up and kissed him, licking his lips in the process. He pulled away not

in shock, but to give me a stern look. This gave me room to wiggle out of his deadly grip.

I jumped on the table (the party-goers didn't seem to mind) and faced him. "Like that?" I gave him a seductive smile. I jumped from table to table toward the exit, only to be stopped by a hand crushing my wrist.

I knew this would happen, it always did. No way would he have gotten my hand without me letting him. He understood it. "God damn Sakura, stop and listen, will yah?" I gave him an icy stare, telling him to back off. He didn't get the memo.

"You know… he's back…" I showed no emotion, just tilted my head back showing I didn't give a crap. "_Who_." I sounded like I didn't care, and truth be told, I didn't. "You know perfectly well _who_." I sighed and twisted around so I wouldn't have to see him. "I don't give a fuck about him, tell someone who cares. Like_ Ino_, I'm sure that slut would feel pretty pleased to see him…" I said pleased with a sneer.

I then started to walk away, until his voice, once again, stopped me right in my tracks. "We _both_ know that's nothing but a shitty lie." He said it like poison. "That I don't care, or that Ino is a whore? I'm telling the truth either way. He **doesn't **care." My hands were in fist and my knuckles were turning white. I wasn't dense. _He_ didn't care. "Then why don't you ask him yourself?" I was then fully aware of Sasuke and the ANBU squad standing in the corners of the dark club. I would have seen them beforehand but I was drunk (although I never show it). I colorfully cursed under my breath. "BRING. IT. ON." Sakura smirked before getting ready for the battle.

* * *

Looking around, Sasuke noticed that the ninjas around him began to get nervous due to Sakura's action. His ears perked up when he heard some of the men talk. "Crap, we're in deep shit now!" Sasuke wondered why they were so scared. It was only the weak pink-haired Haruno. "She's going to kill us all, no thanks to the damn Uchiha!" Kill them? Last time he had seen sakura, she couldn't even hit Naruto. Non-the-less kill the whole ANBU team.

But he had not seen Sakura in along time; he had no idea what she was capable of. He inspected her; her

hair was now to the small of her back, her body curvier and sexy. She had a hard core look to her. Why would naruto be so mad at her? When he asked about her, all naruto said was "Who?" Sasuke moved to the front and automatically, Sakura's stare landed on him. "Uchiha…" Sakura jumped into the air, crossed her arms behind her back and pulled out two swords. "You're annoying."

**This is a little thing called 'the tables are turned'.**

Sasuke stared at her in shock, that line was all to familiar. Eying her first subject (an ANBU member in the corner) she came down in a swift move decapitating the scared man. Blood splattered over the walls of the bar, dripping down creating a puddle of red liquid. Sasuke was shocked, as Sakura went on to the next man (a man who had just joined the ANBU the day before) and raised her sword in attempt to kill the man. The poor guy made no sudden movements, hoping the action would save him. Sakura raised the man's chin (who Sasuke recognized as the 3rd's grandson) with her sword, so Konohamaru would meet her eyes. "Konohamaru…" Sakura purred his name in a sexy tone. "…how is that prick, Naruto these days, huh?" In response the boy peed his pants and started to shake while remembering the terrible stories about the pink haired traitor. Sakura chuckled and lowered her sword and rested he hand on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment until Sakura quickly plunged her sword through his stomach, watching the young boy cough up blood in the process. Konohamaru fell to the floor while taking slow steady breaths struggling to stay alive. Sakura moved on to the next man cracking her knuckles in the process. 

Sasuke was in shock. It's not like he hasn't seen crimes like this before, he had committed half of them, he just never expected Sakura had to.

Sasuke grunted. Not only was Sakura telling him that he was not a worthy opponent, but that she would not hesitate to kill him. Sasuke finally got what everyone was talking about; Sakura had defiantly changed, for better or for worse.

Sasuke activated his sharingan; it was time to get serious.

* * *

Sakura had already noticed Sasuke's red swirling commas otherwise known as sharingan and got into fighting position across from him. She didn't bother to turn around when she heard music playing; she already knew that the band always played during battles. That was one of the reasons Sakura loved hanging out here, she could always join in a fight.

Although, sadly Sakura's attention did not last for long, her head pounded against her skull and her stomach received an empty feeling. Sakura through down her swords and started to hold her head trying to control her drunk state.

The music's beat was pumping through her and her eye's were getting hazy. She began to dance, the alcohol taking over her. Her dancing was sloppy yet sexy, it was hard core and edgy with a few fighting moves thrown in to keep her dances original.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Sakura wildly danced, it was as if she had forgotten they were there. There's a party girl for you.

She currently had her head thrown back and her back arched, hands roaming up and down her body. Sasuke admitted it was hot. He resisted the urge to grab on to her waist and grind into her, but he had other matters to attend to; bringing her back to Konoha, _dead or alive_.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura's dancing came to a sudden halt. Sakura was now on the floor on her hands and knees _throwing up_. The room was engulfed with smoke and all Sasuke could hear was shouts of "She got away" and "Tusnade's going to have our asses!"

The smoke cleared, and like every one had predicted, Sakura was gone. Sasuke was left standing in a dark club feeling disgraced.


End file.
